KICK ME OUT?
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: Well, well, well... another LUCY GETS KICKED OUT! Why is everyone singing and why is it OVER dramatic and IS THIS A SUMMARY! OMG i think Glee got in here! HELP!
1. Chapter 1

**Kick me out, I kick your a** **

**Summary: So you gonna kick out Lucy again? Another Hasta LA Vista Lucy stories? Well just a momento senior! I object! You can try to kick her out but all she gonna do is kick your ASS! **

**Rated: T because I said so and my say goes. **

**Well I have seen SO many of these and wanna write one of my own. So flame me now and I kick your ASS!**

_ (Lucy's POV) I am already used to this. Fairy Tail. Oops wait a minute. You think they are IGNORING me?! You are baka's. They would NEVA do that to me. So now Natsu is walking up to me… I have seen enough of this… he's gonna kick me off right? Lesse!

"Hey Luce!" he yells. "We have deci-" " "to Kick me off right?" I say rolling my eyes. "Y-yea. We want you to get stronger!" he says. "Well guess what?!" I yell and grab my microphone "I used to love you… but you kicked me off now! I used to want you…but now you left me for her! And now I have to…sing about my lost love!" I sing. Natsu grins and grabs his microphone "But baby you lite up my world like nobody else! The way that you were smiling got me overwhelmed! You don't know oh-oh that I hate this song!" he sings to me. "well, When I was. A niave girl. I

let my. Heart get taken by you, and be crushed again! I now know. That I am. All broken. And wanting to mended. But not by you again!" he throws down his microphone and starts to cry. "I am sorry… but… YOU NEED TO GET STRONGER!" he yells with tears in his eyes. I look away and make myself cry. "Goodbye Natsu Dragneel! I HATE you!" I run out and as soon as I leave the doors it starts to rain. "IT's raining tears! O my gid its raning tears!" I sing sofetly before running home.

(Lisanna)

I watch Lucy leave and grab my microphone and scream "NATSU! Why did you do that?!" into it and the speakers squeal making everyone covering their ears. "It was my job to.." Erza comes up and slaps him. "Lucy is my sister! And You KICK her off! She is WAY stronger than you!" she screams. Natsu starts to cry. "When I was. A young boy. My father, took me to Magnolia, to see a human city! He said son, when you grow up. Will you be the helper of the broken. The weaken and the damned? I guess I broke my promise…" he sings sofetly. "You know I could tell you something right now…"

I say. "What?" he says back. "well…." I stand up on the stage and the music starts to play " Well, if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say! I never wanted to let you down its better off this way! Remember all the promises? The things we said was all flawless! You said that you would never be the sterotype. I don't LOVE you-ooooouuuuu! I don't LOVE you-ooooouuuu! I don't Love you-ouuuuuu! I really hate you!"

I sing as mad as I can. Natsu hangs his head "YOU are kicked out of team Natsu, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" I yell with Erza and Gray. Natsu cries and runs out of the guild screaming "I HATE you Lisanna Stratuss!" I smile victoriously but then I look down. I just hurt my friends… "What is friendship? I really don't know, I don't know, at all…" I sing sadly throwing down my microphone.

(NATsu's POV)

After Lisanna and my team members yelling at me a chase after Lucy. I see her walking with Virgo and sing "Lucy come back! You can blame it all on me!". She turns around and … FLIPS ME OFF?! "Fuck off Natsu… me and Lis are gonna train! And then like in all other I get kicked out stories were are gonna become DRAGON slayers! Or angel slayers! So long!" and Lisanna appears out of no where and the three walk off. "No one mourns the WICKED!" they sing one last time before I fall into dispear.

(((3 years later…)))

"We are coming back to FAIRY TAIL!" sing Lisanna and I. We trained and became Demon slayers. Like anyother I get kicked out story… We walk into the guild and see…

**How you like it? I think it's pretty funny! I am NOT dissing any Lucy Gets kicked out stories I love them and u all need to continue! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I. Am. BACCCKKKKK! The last one was a songfic of random songs that I didn't and still don't own! Now, if you laugh easily please be nowhere in public because I DIED laughing this one(It takes a lot to get me to laiugh when I am upset like today) also I want a HUGE shout out to OMMNT! And Lizzy! To OMMNT: Microphones? What are you talking about? *hides microphones***

**Lizzy: THANKIES!**

THE WHOLE GUILD IN CHAOS! All of the sudden Rouge and Sting pop out of nowhere. "WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?!

WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?!

WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?!

WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?! WANNA RP?!" Yells rouge bouncing up and down on his feet like a little kid. "Rouge, chill THE FLIPPING BEANS!" yells Sting. Rouge grabs a can of beans and hands the too Gray who stares at them will cool glasses "The beans… have been chilled." He says handing them back.

"See STING! I got the beans chilled!" says Rouge showing everyone the beans. They all clap and cheer for him. Lisanna and I stand there dumbfounded.

(3rd POV)

Cana wobbles out of nowhere to the two comebackies. "W-we shuuuuuuuure mishshshsed yooooooouuuuu!" she slurs at them. "Ba-ba-ba-BANANA!" yells Wendy, running around the guild.

"It's PICKLE TIIIIIIMMMEEE!" yells Romeo chasing her.

"LUSHYYYY!" yells Natsu running to Lucy.

Lucy grabs his hand and pulls him close.

"Lucy I love you!" he goes to kiss her but she puts a finger on his lips. "I used to love you.. but.._ now you're just somebody that I used to know.."_

_"SOMEBODY!"_ echoes Lisanna.

"To be.. or NOT to be? That is the question." Repeats Freed over and over while looking at a tea cup.

Mira walks up to a random stadge with a microphone in a poptart suit with cat ears, tail, and wisker. "NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN!" she sings randomly.

"Girl lemme HUG YOU! I am will hug you! Until you learn! To hug yourself! Girl lemme HUG YOU!" sings Gajeel to Levy who blushes.

"Tralalalalalala!Tralalalalalala! One banana two banana three banana FOUR!" sings Mackrov jumping in and around.

Lisanna and Lucy stand there until Sparta comes up and kills them. "This. Is. SPARTA!" he yells.

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!" everyone alive in the guild yells as GMG spectators rush in.

"WE are GONNA KICK LUCY OUT! AGAIN! IT WAS SOOO MUCH FUUUN TO BE HERE WITH YOU! AND TO LAUGH WITH YOU! SO PLEASE READ THE NEXT LINE! FROM…"

"OH SHIT! IT'S THE EVIL LOORDDD!" yells Natsu running into the guild.

Then Barney walks into the guild "HEHEHE!" he laughs.

"I'll save you!" yells Ur in a cape.

"It's UR!" yell all of the world.

"Throw the CHEESE!" she yells throwing cheese at barney who eats it and grows bigger.

"ACTIVATE TREE POWERS!" she then yells. Everything goes silent

…1

…2

…3

…4

BOING!

"HUH?!" yell the guild as UR turns into a tree. "NUUU! YOU CANT LEAVE ME!" cries Lyon hitting the tree.

Mira takes out a beer and punches it.

Cana senses it and pounces in her. "DIIEEE DEMON!"

"I AM a demon… remember?!" yells Mira at the drunk. Cana pauses then goes into an emo corner.

A random sheet of paper blows in and Natsu reads it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I wish I've never been born…" he sulks next to Cana. The Mira reads it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I wish I'd never been born.." she glooms in their gloomy corner. One by one each alive member in the guild sulks in the corner.

Then all of the sudden a random dude walks in "PEA-" and was blasted to outer space by Natsu who gets shot in the head with a gun by Gray. "Shit dude what the fuck?!-Natsu

"LEVEL UP!" yells gray while he does that level up thing on Free Realm.

"GUYS!" yells Sakura (ME).

"WHAT AUTHOR?!"

"There is too much of this!" *shows them all the M rated Lemons I stumbled across on accident*

"EWW!" they all yell, looking away nosebleeding.

*shuts computer and waltzes away*

"Wait! The author is gone!" yells Jet.

"PARTY IN THE USA!" yells Droy.

Jet smacks him. "We are in MAGNOLIA! Say it with me Mag-No-Li-a!"

Droy hangs his head "Magnolia…"

"Why cant we be friends? Why cant we be friends? Why cant we be friends? Why cant we be friends?" sings Erza to Jellal.

Jellal grabs potato and crushes in and throws in bowl of salad "POTATO! SALAD!" he yells.

"BOOO!" yell everyone in every anime show in the world and the rush him.

"FEEL MY BUNS OF STEEL!" yells Rock Lee.

"HOLD THE PHONE! Or computer in some cases." Yells Germany.

"This is not a crossover!" he yells only for-

"PAAASTAA!" yells Italy reaching out his hand.

"And that is how we get to space in diapers!" announces America while Canada facepalms at him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marage of Cana to Beer." Says a random pope.

"LUCY KICK!" yells a resurrected Lucy kicking the pope.

He flies to outerspace to see the missing plane fly in the death star.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shit just got serious… *Puts on cool guy glasses*

**I don't own ANY anime, history, and songs metioned in here. I don't own Starwars or the missing plane but I do own myself and the random pope I don't really care about. ALSSOOOOOO! Please give me ideas to use in feature chapters! Also i ment for the OOCness... i just LOVE making people OOC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS LivvytheIceDragonSlayer! **

WHILE ON EARTH:

"LUSHHYYY! PLEASE LSITEN TO ME!" pleads a DESPERATE Natsu. "NO!" yells back a pissed off Lucy.

"I LOVEEE YOU!" sings Natsu while Lucy smirks and turns around.

"Well guess what bitch?_ We are NEVER EVER EVER! Getting back together! You can talk to your friends, talk to my friends talk to me!"_

_"BUT WE-E! ARE NEVA EVA EVA! GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" _Sing Lucy and Lisanna before they stop and look at each other.

"He was dating ME not you!" yells Lucy.

"No he was dating me!" Yells back Lisanna and the two headlock.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP! I HAVE A CRAAAP!" yells Gray waltzing by.

"IMA PULL A TAMAKI!" yells Jellal before sulking in a corner and growing mushrooms.

"But first.." starts Levy

"Lemme take a selfie!" sings Levy, Juvia, Mira, and Cana while holding up a phone and snapping pictures looking fabulous.

"It's not called being GAY…" says Freed while Laxus stands by him.

"It's called being FABULOUS!" they both say before kissing each other's cheeks and twerking to no end.

"I'm awesome!" yells Happy.

"No you're not dude, don't lie!" says Pantherlily back to him.

"IM AWESOME!" he yells again.

"BATMAN!" yells Carla before singing the batman theme song.

"Spider man! Spider man! Does all the things a spider can!" sings Mackrov in tune to the spider man theme song.

"SUPERCALAFRAGELISTICSEXPEALADOCOUS!" shouts random person.

"EVEN THOUGH THE SOUND OF IT IS SOMETHING QUITE ATROSOIUS!" sings Aquarious.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" strips Gray while Juvia and Aries are playing Black Ops.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU!" screams Aries when she loses doing the FU face.

"Me Gusta the TROLL FACE!" yells Loke while wall twerking.

"NANANANANANANANANANNANAANANANAN NANANANANANAN!" everyone sings doing the CANCAN.

"Opa GANGAMAN STYLE! EHHHHHH SEXY LADY!" sings Meredy doing Gang Man Style.

"Corlo tama lecha…..ta….ta….ta…tatatata.. . .ta! Do the Harlem SHAKE!" sings Sting while Rouge dances the moonwalk.

"cause this is THRILEER! THILLER NIGHT!" sings random person.

"FUCK GRAVITY!" shouts Natsu while floating up to the moon.

"I wanna be a cheesecake!"

.

.

.

.

"NO! ERZAAA!" yells Jellal before breaking down into tears.

"haha!haha!ha..ha!" laughs Gray before exploding into ice.

"FUUUUCCCKKKKKYYYEEAAAA!" yells Juvia dancing in his ice ashes.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHOIT!"

"NARNIA~!"  
"FUCK IT AND EAT CHOCOLATE!"  
"DAMDAMDMADMDMADMADAMDMADMAMDM!"  
"SCREEEEEWWWWWWIIIIITTT! !"  
(((IN space)))  
"SHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!" yells pope.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" yells Darth Vader before Luke Skywalker walks in and rams off his head and the death star exploads into your face and the world ends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CRRAAAAPPP!

((EARTH))

*all Fairy Tail characters bow* Thanks for reading this simple no point three chapter story! Plse continue to laugh and if Sakura gets enough pleas and ideas she might continue! Bai!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: For now…AHAHAHAHA!

*Curtain closes… for now…*


	4. Chapter 4

The Fairy Tail Guild walks in as a glass wall is behind them, did I mention it is black?

All of them look smack-dab at the camera and smile warmly.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you… I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" they yell as a wrecking ball hits the glass, causing to shatter, the reveal a giant poster saying 'Finale'.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the finale of Kick Me Out! I am Sakura, the host of this! Of course as you have realized by now that the kick me out part was really just so I could do that first chapter. I originally wanted it as a oneshot but I failed and that's that. Onto the finale! I have decided to make it a concert for you because BVB came out with a new song, like December, but I consider it new! This will consist of 3(By three diff groups of people)songs! Ready? Please watch!"

Natsu, Jellal, Romeo, Gajeel, and Gray walk on stage and the music starts to play (**Natsu, **_Jellal, _Gray, _Gajeel, **Romeo, **_ALL**_)_**

(This song belongs to Three Days Grace. Dedicated to their girls)

_"This world will never be _

_What I excpected._

_And I I don't belong…_

_Who would've gussed it?_

**I will not leave alon**

**Everything I own**

**Too make you feel like it's not too late**

** it's never too late**

EVEN IF I SAY

IT'LL BE ALRIGHT

STILL I HEAR YOU SAY

**YOU WANT TO END YOU LIFE**

NOW AND AGAIN WE TRY

TO JUST STAY ALIVE

MAYBE WE'LL TURN IT ALL AROUND

'CAUSE IT'S NOT TOO LATE

IT'S NEVER TOO LATE.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would've guessed it?_

And I have left alone

Everything I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

EVEN IF I SAY

IT'LL BE ALRIGHT

STILL I HEAR YOU SAY

**YOU WANT TO END YOU LIFE**

NOW AND AGAIN WE TRY

TO JUST STAY ALIVE

MAYBE WE'LL TURN IT ALL AROUND

'CAUSE IT'S NOT TOO LATE

IT'S NEVER TOO LATE.

**_The world we knew_**

**_Won't come bacl_**

**_The time we've lost_**

**_Can't get bacl_**

**_The life we had_**

**_Won't be ours again_**

**This world will never be**

_What I excpected_

And if I don't belong…

EVEN IF I SAY

**It'll be alright**

STILL I HEAR YOU SAY

_You want to end your life_

NOW AND AGAIN WE TRY

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

**_Cause it's not too late_**

ITS NEVER TO LATE

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_Cause it's not to late_

ITS NEVER TOO LATE (**It's never too late!)**

IT'S NOT TOO LATE

IT'S NEVER TOO LATE.."

Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Wendy start to cry as their respective boys hug them.

Then Cana starts to sing softly

(This song belongs to ME!)

_Far beyond words where I cannot go_

_There is a wish wishing me to go_

_The grass is not greener but much more welcome_

_The water is not clearer but so much homelier_

_And the things that they all said_

_Don't matter in the end_

_Take upi your courage and take up yout flight_

_It's time for out fight!_

Mira smiles and joins her

**_Far behind mountains_**

**_And others galore!_**

**_The time for our power_**

**_Is being restored!_**

**_Keep uo your hope_**

**_And look to the sea._**

**_Kept in a locket_**

**_Your heart is in the eve._**

_And the only thing that lets us move on…_

**Is the hope that's not gone…**

Everyone then joins

**_For we are the children of the new time_**

**_Keeping our promises interwind._**

**_To keep family and lovers so close… _**

**_And we are all like a beautiful rose._**

**_So keep up your hope_**

**_And look to be free_**

**_Kept in a locket_**

**_Your heart is at eve_**

**_And the only thing that lets us move on_**

**_Is the hope that;s not gone…_**

_End of Kick Me Out!_

_(I excluded a song!)_


End file.
